Waiting
by Relicca F
Summary: Halilintar menunggunya, walau harus merasa kesal./Gaje. Typo(s). DLDR. RnR? Pair: Air x Halilintar [AirHali]


Boboiboy © Monsta [Kalo Halilintar boleh buat saia gak? *dibakar*)

 _Waiting_ © Relicca F

(Saia membuat cerita ini tanpa memikirkan imbalan /cieileh.)

(Main) Pairing : Air x Halilintar [AirHali]

Warning(s) : _Alternate Universe_ (maybe?). 23y.o.!semuanya –dua orang gaje dan Air–, 18y.o.!Halilintar. Plot gaje. Tidak sesuai EYD, _typo(s)_ menyebar, bahasa kurang baku, unsur baper (?). Karakter dibuat _OOC_ demi kelancaran cerita.

.

.

.

 _AxH_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Don't Like, Don't Read._** Silahkan tekan tombol keluar selagi sempat. Jangan salahkan _author_ apabila setelah membaca _ffn_ ini para _reader_ terkena buta, katarak, ataupun penyakit mata lainnya. Jika ada penyakit lain yang belum disebutkan di atas, silahkan banting _hp_ -nya dan buang ke dalam toilet. Terimakasih. *dicincang _readers_ *

.

.

.

 _AxH_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Halilintar menghela napas –atau lebih tepatnya mendengus? – entah sudah yang ke berapa. Bekali-kali ia memeriksa jam tangan sambil berdecak.

Gimana gak kesal coba? Halilintar sudah menunggu orang 'itu' selama berjam-jam–ekhem, lebih tepatnya satu setengah jam, tapi orang itu tidak datang-datang juga.

Halilintar bisa saja duduk, menunggu sampai lima jam di teras _cafe_ sambil makan _strawbery cheesecake_ yang dia pesan, cuman dia gak tahan sama dua orang gaje yang –entah dari mana– ada di depannya.

 _"Hai, manis~ sendirian aja. Mau ditemani gak?"_

 _"Dek, nunggu siapa? Nungguin aku ya? Senangnya abang ditungguin adek manis macam kamu."_

 _"Heh, mana mau dia sama orang gaje macam kau. Dek manis, jangan dengerin si 'Landak Ungu' ini ya, mending kamu ngobrol sama aku aja." kedipan mata dikeluarkan. (Halilintar ingin muntah, tolong.)_

 _"Enak aja lu bilang gue gaje, lu lebih gaje kali. Eh, dek, mending kamu ngobrol sama aku aja, orang 'ini' otaknya udah miring, sama seperti topi yang dikenakannya."_

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Halilintar, antara ingin memilih mengeluarkan _deathglare_ andalannya –yang katanya dapat menakuti sang _Raja Hutan_ (read: Singa), bahkan banteng sekali pun– atau langsung pergi meninggalkan dua orang gaje yang sedang adu mulut itu.

Pilihan kedua hendak dilaksanakan jika saja tidak ada seseorang memanggil namanya.

Raut muka yang awalnya terlihat masam, kemudian langsung menjadi cerah –walaupun tertutupi dengan raut datarnya– ketika Halilintar melihat wajah yang selalu terlihat mengantuk itu.

"Air!"

Halilintar berdiri, merentangkan tangan seperti anak kecil –Lihatlah ekspresi Halilintar yang menggemaskan itu. Sepertinya dua orang gaje itu terkena _Anemia_ dadakan dan pingsan ketika melihat ekspresi _maut_ itu–.

"Hali,"

Orang itu –Air– memeluk tubuh Halilintar yang –sedikit– lebih kecil dari dirinya dan berbisik lirih, _"maaf, aku terlambat."_

Halilintar mengangguk kecil. Bisikan itu membuat Halilintar –sedikit– merinding, namun dapat membuatnya selalu merasa lebih tenang.

Melepaskan pelukan, Air menggenggam tangan Halilintar.

"Tanganmu dingin."

"Iya, dan kau ada di sini untuk menghangatkannya, Hali."

Perkataan dan senyuman tipis dari Air sukses membuat wajah Halilintar bersemu merah, Air yang melihat itu tidak tahan untuk mencium pemuda di depannya.

Satu senti sebelum _bibir bertemu bibir,_ Halilintar –yang wajahnya masih memerah– meletakkan tangannya –yang tidak digenggam– di depan mulut Air, "ja-jangan disini, terlalu banyak orang." Ucapnya sambil melihat sekitar mereka (beberapa berlalu lalang, tidak peduli; sebagian –rata-rata– menanti adegan _kissu_ dengan kamera dalam keadaan aktif pada ponsel, dan kenapa tiba-tiba ada mobil _ambulance_ disini?).

Air terkekeh. Sungguh, sikap Halilintar yang –seperti– _malu-malu kucing_ itu sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Sekali lagi Air membisikkan sesuatu, dan ekspresi Halilintar kemudian sangat disayangkan untuk tidak diabadikan.

.

.

.

 _AxH_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Kalau begitu, ingin lanjutkan di tempatku?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _AxH_

 _._

 _._

 _._

–END–

 _ **A/N**_ : Gaje? Emang, hahaha… *ketawa hambar*. Saia sangat berterima kasih apabila anda –para _readers_ – sekalian bersedia membaca _ffn_ buatan _author_ amatiran ini. *bow* Saia baru di fandom ini, jadi para _sensei-senpai_ mohon bantuannya yah. *bow egein*

Entah kenapa saia memilih pair langka ini, soalnya imut aja gitu, tee-hee~ *digiling* Dua orang gaje itu pasti dah ketebak kan, siapa? *wink*


End file.
